


How to Find Your Purpose in Life (or, how Zagreus got his groove back)

by CremeDeLaClaire



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Pining, Romantic Comedy, Yes you read that right, but not the toxic kind, kind of an ensemble cast but mostly thanzag, of sorts, supermarket au, sweet sweet jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremeDeLaClaire/pseuds/CremeDeLaClaire
Summary: Zagreus could think of a million places that he would rather be besides here. Actually, he had been to those places and could confirm that they were much better. After all that he’d done -- impulsively dropping out of the college to move abroad to be free of his father’s gaze and working random jobs to prove to his father that he didn’t need his money – he’d ended up back in this godforsaken town and on his father’s paycheck.And Zagreus still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. He’d returned just as he’d left – directionless.OR--After moving back home, Zagreus is forced to take a job at his father’s grocery store in his old town. There, he reconnects with Meg, his old flame-turned-manager, and Thanatos, his childhood friend, and is forced to confront some of the things that he’d run from. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll get it right this time.AKA, the supermarket AU that you didn’t know you needed
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. hold on, i'm going home

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something lighter to switch between my current novel WIP and wanted to write something more fun, so this came to life. Enjoy? 
> 
> Also I know H-Mart exists IRL but just pretend for the sake of this story that it doesn’t (I couldn’t think of a good name for the supermarket sorry lmao)

Megaera could tell that something was different about today. She drummed her freshly-manicured nails against the steering wheel, sipping on the last of her coffee as she sat in the parking lot of H-Mart, the small, locally-owned grocery store run by her boss, Hades. It always did serve to remind her of her old flame, just briefly, but nowadays, that was more of a distant memory than the odd stinging that it had brought when she first started working there.

She wondered if the strange feeling that settled in her stomach meant that something was going to go wrong at work today. She had just been promoted as the manager, and there was no shortage of incompetent people that she was now in charge of, aside from Dusa, who she’d actually grown to like in the short time she’d started working there.

With a curious hum, she shut her car off and strolled towards the supermarket. As she walked, she spotted an old beat-up red car parked up at the front, and she frowned when she saw Hypnos fast asleep in the driver’s seat. He hadn’t even bothered to use the car window curtains that his brother had given him after he realized that Hypnos often spent the mornings before his shift asleep in his car.

Megaera walked over to him, with the heel of her boots clacking against the pavement. Once she was at the driver’s side, she leaned down, then knocked as loudly as possible. She only barely hid the smirk at the sight of Hypnos jolting awake with a jump and rapidly blinking eyes.

He opened the car door. “Good morning, Megaera! Boy, did you scare me. I thought for a second that it might’ve been Hades,” he said. Megaera was half-convinced that if it had been Hades, he would’ve ripped the door from the hinges.

Megaera looked at her watch. “You’re almost late, Hypnos.”

“Almost isn’t late,” Hypnos replied, yawning into his hand while also hopping out of the car with a burst of energy. “Besides, if that were the case, then technically you’re almost late too! Isn’t that funny.”

“You know, I didn’t think of that,” Megaera replied, cool sarcasm dripping into her voice.

“Really? Good thing I’m here to remind you then,” Hypnos said cheerfully.

Megaera sighed. “You’re such an idiot.” He was hopeless, but he did at least make her job a little more interesting.

Hypnos just grinned and grabbed his Switch from the backseat. Megaera cut her eyes at him, and he just shrugged with an even wider smile. “I have to do _something_ during my breaks.”

The two of them walked into the store, and Megaera was happy that at least the others on her shift were already there. At the fresh produce section, Dusa was hard at work stocking and labeling the food. She flitted from one section to another, like she might cease to exist if she stopped working. Dusa looked up when she saw the two of them enter, and extended her arm wide to wave at them.

Near her was Orpheus, who almost always had his headphones in before the store officially opened. He helped her take stock, tapping his pencil against the clipboard like a drum. Megaera could often find him either humming a song or pretending not to stare at Eurydice, who was over in the bakery department. One of the pride-and-joys of the store was the promise of freshly baked goods prepared every day.

And by the bathrooms, Sisyphus was in the process of putting down the warning sign for wet floors as he finished mopping. However, it looked more like he was just dragging a dry mop across the floor. Megaera fought back a frown. The two of them had gone to college together, and hadn’t had the greatest of experiences, but she was warming up to him, slowly. If only he knew how to do his job rather than try to find slick ways of getting out of it. Either way, she would deal with it later.

Before Megaera could fully walk over to the back, Dusa caught her halfway. “Hey, Dusa,” she said with a hint of a smile towards her. Dusa had just started college, so in a way, Megaera had come to take her under her wing and was close to considering her a friend.

“Hey,” Dusa said. She hopped back and forth on each foot, and Megaera furrowed her eyebrows. “I mean, good morning! And good morning to you too, Hypnos.”

“You okay?” She asked, giving a pointed look at Dusa’s feet.

Dusa quickly shot her eyes downward, then pressed the sides of her feet together. “Oh! Um. It’s just—I think we have a new person that’ll—well, I think he’ll be starting today.”

“ _What_?” Megaera said. She scoffed. Wasn’t she supposed to be made aware of these things ahead of time? Even still, she didn’t exactly want to be caught on Hades’ bad side, so she would do what everyone else in the store tended to do – put their heads down in quiet emotion. So _this_ was the reason that the day had felt so strange. “Does he at least seem like he knows what he’s doing?” She said.

Dusa fidgeted and the clipboard in her hand visibly shook. “I—well—that is—“

“You look nervous. I wonder who it could be,” Hypnos said, though he hummed in a way that suggested that he did, in fact, know.

Megaera was just about to ask him—no, force him—to tell him what he knew, but she didn’t have to. The back door slammed open, and a frustrated sigh reverberated through the entire store.

There were few times in Megaera’s life when she was truly caught off-guard. The first time was when she’d lost her first kickboxing competition (once was enough, and she made sure that would _never_ happen again). The second was when she realized that she’d fallen in love for the first time. 

Third time’s the charm, they say. She stared at the person who had just emerged from the room.

There, with his arms folded tautly and his face flushed slightly red from anger, was—

“Wow, Zagreus, is that you?” Hypnos piped up. 

At the sound of his name, he looked up, then his eyes widened. It had been three years since she’d seen her ex. Zagerus looked the same as he did their sophomore year of college, the last year before he’d dropped out. His hair was slightly longer, but he still had that same look in his eyes. Kind, defiant, but hopelessly lost.

A part of her was disappointed. She had secretly hoped that he’d found whatever it was he planned to find after leaving. They had only dated during freshman year of college, but it had been intense and passionate, and Megaera quickly learned that Zagreus never dove half-heartedly into anything that he actually wanted. And this, she could tell, was not something that he wanted. 

\---

Zagreus could think of a million places that he would rather be besides here. Actually, he had been to those places and could confirm that they were much better. After all that he’d done -- impulsively dropping out of the college nearby to move abroad to be free of his father’s gaze and working random jobs to prove to his father that he didn’t need his money – he’d ended up back in this godforsaken town and on his father’s paycheck.

And Zagreus still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. He’d returned just as he’d left – directionless.

But still, it had been a nice to surprise to at least see Meg and Hypnos. He and Meg hadn’t ended things on the best of terms, but he knew Meg wasn’t the type to hold grudges. And as for Hypnos, well…

“Getting the register open might help with giving the customer change!” Hypnos had said after Zagreus failed to get it to pop open.

Well, Hypnos was always enjoyable to be around, in his own way. It had ended up being a broken register, which Meg only told him after Zagreus felt like he was failing at the most basic of tasks – pressing buttons.

Zagreus hoped that they would make this bearable. Still, he sighed. To spend his days toiling away at Hades’ store, until gods only knew when. His feet itched with a desire to bolt out the door already, cashless but determined. The thing he was searching for could be right through those doors, if only…

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sure this is boring you.” Dusa’s words broke him out of his thoughts. Zagreus was leaned up against one of the empty racks down an aisle, with his head in the palm of his hand. He looked down at Dusa, who gave him a small, shy smile. “Or maybe I’m just not a good teacher.”

Zagreus quickly shook his head. “You’re a wonderful teacher, Dusa. Much better than Hypnos trying to teach me the register. I’m sorry. It’s my head that’s elsewhere. Please continue. You were talking about the—something, with the items?” he said, gesturing to the cart of boxes that had packs of water bottles in them.

“You should listen to her.” Meg said from behind him. She stood at Dusa’s side, and the latter gripped her clipboard with both hands and peered up at the two of them sheepishly. “Dusa knows what she’s doing. Don’t make me quiz you on what she teaches you.”

“A quiz on my first day? You wouldn’t really kick a man while he’s down, would you?” Zagreus asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Meg cocked him the briefest of side smiles.

“You think I wouldn’t?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m serious, Zagreus. Listen to Dusa. She’s the best teacher you’ll have here.”

Zagreus grinned. “Why, Meg, when did you become such a softie?”

At this, Meg dropped her smile and pursed her lips at him. “Don’t be an idiot. But if anyone has the patience to teach someone like you, it’s Dusa.”

He was about to comment on the ‘someone like you’ phrase, but Dusa looked back and forth between time with her face growing more nervous by the second. Zagreus relented. “Alright, alright. Dusa, I’m at your service,” he said, giving a lazy salute. “Though, what time is lunch, by the way? It must be soon.”

Both Meg and Dusa stared at him incredulously. Before Meg could remark on it, they heard Hypnos chirp up from a nearby aisle.

“Oh, which aisle was it. Two? Maybe four? I don’t know, have you tried reading the signs above each aisle?” Hypnos said. Zagreus snorted and poorly stifled a laugh. Of course it would be Hypnos that would talk to the customers like that.

Meg, however, pressed her fingers to her forehead for a second. “You want to know what happens when you don’t follow procedures?” Meg asked Zagreus. “Come on. Here’s lesson number one.”

Zagreus followed her, amused. “Don’t tell me you’re going to berate him in public.”

The two of them went into the aisle to the left. Zagreus didn’t bother to ask Meg how she already knew where Hypnos would be. Perhaps it was some kind of manager intuition. They turned to the corner, only to hear—

“…Why do I even bother asking you? Shouldn’t you know where the lentils are located?”

Zagreus froze as soon as he made it around the corner. Hypnos was being chided by his brother, Thanatos. Suddenly, the air felt like it was being sucked out of the room. Thanatos was _here_. In front of him. Looking the same as always, yet different. He didn’t have any social media, so Zagreus didn’t have any idea what Thanatos had been up to or where he'd ended up, and he never appeared on any of Hypnos’ few and far between posts. His silver hair no longer fell down his back – instead it was chopped short. He looked taller, but as Zagreus looked closer, he realized that it was more so that Thanatos seemed more sure of himself, more confident, even in his exasperation with his brother. And, Zagreus noted, he looked more tired.

Zagreus couldn’t stop staring.

Meg didn’t bother to wait for Zagreus and kept walking. When she got to them, she nodded towards Thanatos, who had a shopping basket hanging from his elbow and a folded paper in his hand.

“Hey, Than.” Meg said. Then she turned her gaze to Hypnos, narrowing her eyes slightly. “Shouldn’t you be at the register?”

Hypnos shrugged. “Sisyphus took over. I got tired of standing,” he said.

“But you’re standing now,” Meg said.

“Yeah, but I was tired of standing over _there_.” Hypnos said, pointing back towards the registers. “And then I saw Thanatos come in, so I thought I’d help him with his shopping.”

“If this is you helping, brother, I could sorely do without. You’ve led me to the wrong aisles twice already,” Thanatos said.

“You should think of it as being about the journey, not the destination,” Hypnos said, unbothered. There was a slight twitch at Thanatos’ mouth, betraying his slight amusement at his brother's antics against his stoic expression. It was a quirk that most people missed, but Zagreus always had a tendency to catch them. Even after all this time.

Thanatos sighed at Meg. “I apologize on behalf of my brother, Megaera. I was searching for a few things for a new recipe I intended to try tonight, but I couldn’t…find…” He gestured around, then drifted off when he finally looked straight ahead and caught Zagreus’ eye. He opened his mouth, then when nothing came out, he closed it again.

“…Zagreus?” he finally said.

Zagreus broke out of his trance and walked over, plastering a genuine but forced smile. He couldn’t tell if Than was even happy to see him. “Than! Hey. Wow. It’s been…It’s been a while, hasn’t it? It’s good to see you.” He tried to ignore the look at that Meg was giving him and the mischievous glint in Hypnos’ eyes. He hadn’t spoken to his childhood friend in years, but unlike with Meg, Zagreus didn’t have a bad breakup to blame it on. 

Thanatos darted his eyes all over, and Zagreus could see the question marks in them. Eventually, Thanatos focused on the H-Mart vest and nametag that Zagreus ( _unfortunately_ ) had to wear. “You work here now.” He didn’t pose it as a question.

Zagreus lifted his arms halfway and spun around once to show off his uniform. “Lucky me, right?” he said with a bitter edge. “It’s my first day, and I think it’s going swimmingly, wouldn’t you say, Meg?” 

“He hasn’t broken anything yet, at least. Or stormed off,” Meg said. “I’ll show you where they are. Didn’t you hate the last recipe that had lentils in it?” She added.

“I did. But I was convinced to give it another shot. I’ll remain cautiously hopeful.” There was a bit of mirth in his voice, and Meg smiled.

Right. Meg and Than lived here. They were still friends after Zagreus left. Maybe Meg knew Than better than he did now. The thought made something ugly twist in Zagreus’ stomach. He tried to shove it down as much as possible. _You have no right to feel that way_ , he tried to tell himself. Than stared a moment longer before swallowing thickly and nodding towards Meg.

“Wait, I can show you,” Zagreus blurted. “It can’t be too hard to find, can it?” He thought for a moment that Meg’s look was filled with pity, but he didn’t care to focus on it. Thanatos looked at him, and the mirth was gone from his face. Okay, maybe he deserved it. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

“I don’t have time to go on a scavenger hunt, Zag.” The nickname rolled off his tongue with ease, and Thanatos cleared his throat. “Zagreus. I only have half an hour before I have to get back to campus.”

“You’re still in school?”

“Graduate school, yes.” And Zagreus realized that maybe he didn’t know much about Thanatos anymore. He’d planned to go to law school when they were younger, but maybe he changed his mind. And he cooked! Zagreus had never seen him cook before.

“Oh.” It was difficult to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Well, I won’t keep you then. Maybe we can catch up later. It has been a while, and I’ve missed you.” He said.

Thanatos hummed. “Did you? That’s a bit surprising,” he said coolly. Ouch. Leave it to Than to be as honest as possible. 

“You know, you should come over for dinner tonight. Since it’s been so long, and I’m sure Thanatos—“ Thanatos whipped around to stare at his brother in cold fury. “Would _love_ to catch up! And me too, since I live with him.”

Thanatos stood there, stone-faced. After what seemed like a minute, Zagreus uncomfortably shifted his weight back and forth against each foot while Hypnos returned his stare with a dopey smile.

“You don’t have to, Than,” Zagreus said quietly.

Suddenly, Thanatos reached into his pants pocket to pull out a vibrating phone. He pressed it against his ear, and Zagreus wondered who was on the other end as he saw some of the tension leave Than’s body. “Hello? Yes, I’m almost done here.” The creases in Than’s forehead softened out, and Zagreus was reminded of the one of the last times that they’d hung out together.

Than had taken him on a drive three hours away on a road that cut through the mountains after one of Zagreus’ especially bad bouts with his father, blasting alternate playlists, drinking and staring up at the stars. Zagreus had almost asked him right then and there if he could just keep driving until the ache in his chest became a distant memory. But then they woke up the next morning with a panicked Than worried about being late for his class, and he was forced back to reality.

Yet, all that was now was a distant memory itself. Than glanced over at Zagreus, then sighed, resigned. “We’ll have one more at dinner tonight.” He said into his phone. “I’ll text you about it later.”

“Who was that?” Zagreus said, his curiosity peaking. The ugly thing twisted itself deeper.

Instead of answering, Thanatos slipped his phone back into his pocket. Then he gripped his paper tighter, crinkling it. “…If you'd like to come, be there at seven.”

“Ares is coming too? How exciting! I had no idea,” Hypnos said. With the glare that Than gave in return, Zagreus knew that Hypnos was lying. Ares? Zagreus vaguely recalled that name. “It’ll be like a party. Why don’t you come too, Megaera?”

“As entertaining as I’m sure it will be, I’ll have to pass,” Meg said. “Zagreus, go finish your training with Dusa. I’ll help Than find his ingredients. And Hypnos—back to the register.”

Meg and Than started to leave the aisle when Zagreus remembered something. He moved to pull his phone from his back pocket. “Wait, Than, I don’t have your number.”

Thanatos turned so that only his head faced him. He looked exhausted, like years of weariness and something _else_ that Zagreus couldn’t place was hitting him all at once. “It never changed, Zagreus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never worked in a grocery store and google is not telling me specifics so there will be some liberties here lmao
> 
> Kind of love writing hypnos because he’s so fucking weird and messy and I love it.
> 
> Thought I’d post the first chapter just to see how it goes. I might post more, but it would be sporadically. i just thought this a fun idea and was like well why the fuck not lol


	2. did you get your wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is genuinely just fun to write so if you enjoy it too, i'm glad :) enjoy!

Zagreus watched the clock tick with eager anticipation. He felt as he did whenever he waited for summer vacation as a high schooler, when he would catch Than’s eye and mouth the countdown with a big smile.

“And it’s officially four o’clock,” Zagreus said loudly. The two customers in the store stared at him in confusion, and Hypnos jolted awake from the next register. Six hours had felt like _eons_ , and it had been so dreadfully boring. Just training, and then he had to sit behind a register for the rest of the day.

He’d asked his father if he could do literally anything else, but there must have been some long-seated punishment that Hades wanted to dole out, because he had been forced to sit there for the few people that came through the store. Did anyone even like to shop here? Zagreus wasn’t sure. It would have been better if there were at least a steady flow of people, but all he did was sit.

Meg had dropped off some training materials to read, and he’d gotten about four pages in before he started throwing tiny paper balls into the hood of Hypnos’ jacket to see if he would notice.

Meg clicked her teeth from behind him. Zagreus turned around and saw Meg peering over at Dusa’s register, where she was writing down some numbers. “Some of us still have to work, Zagreus,” Meg said. Oh right. He’d forgotten that Meg worked full-time. And the others all worked different shift hours. “Just give me a minute. Hades wants me to check in with your performance today.”

Zagreus groaned. Meg already knew about his situation with his father, but he still didn’t want to have to be berated by him with her in the room.

Dusa peered over at him. “For what it’s worth, I think you did great today, Zagreus.”

Despite his frustration, Zagreus smiled. Meg had been right about Dusa. She was one of the most hardworking people here and somehow managed to juggle almost as much as Meg. He wasn’t sure where his father was able to find someone like her, but no doubt he didn’t even fully appreciate her. “Thank you, Dusa. For what it’s worth, your opinion means a lot.” She blushed, and Meg rolled her eyes.

Meg finished up helping Dusa, and then the two of them walked over to the backroom where Hades’ office sat. They walked in relative silence, with Zagreus a step behind her, and Zagreus itched to fill the silence with something. It had been a long time since the two of them were alone together.

“Say what you want to say, Zagreus,” Meg said without turning around.

“Wha—how did you know that I wanted to say something?” Zagreus asked. She slowed so that he could fall in step with her. Then she quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Alright, alright, fine. I just never thought that you would end up working here, for my father.”

Meg hummed. “It’s good money. And experience. I could say the same for you, you know.” Her questions hung in the air, but Zagreus didn’t want to recount the story of how he’d tried and failed to be free of this place. It was far too painful and embarrassing right now.

“I’ll spare you the gory details,” Zagreus said.

“Hm. So how long before you quit?” Meg asked.

“What makes you think I’m going to quit?”

“I can’t imagine you staying here for too long. It doesn’t seem your style,” Meg said. “I thought you would walk out the door before your shift even ended.”

Zagreus sighed. He could at least be honest about this. “It feels like my father knows everybody in this town, Meg. It’s not like I could just apply elsewhere. And don’t you think I tried to work anywhere else before resorting to this? It must fate’s way of being cruel to me.” He glanced over at her. “Still, I hope it won’t be uncomfortable, me working under you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Meg said, and Zagreus flushed red. She smirked at his reaction. “But come on, Zag. Do I seem like the type? It’s been years. We’ve both grown. I’ll be happy that you’re here as long as you do your job. Part of my job is being able to manage the rest of you. Your performance affects my performance.”

Zagreus nudged her arm lightly and gave her a boyish smile. “Fine. For you, and only you, Meg, I’ll try.” She gave him a half-smile in response, then knocked on the door of Hades’ office. Then, after a beat, Zagreus added: “And I offered to be on top all the time.”

In the end, Zagreus only had to deal with a moderately disappointed Hades. Meg had thankfully softened the extent to which Zagreus had royally messed up half the time. He shot her a grateful look, but Meg told him afterwards that she had simply told him the things she herself expected of him the next day at work.

Zagreus hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Meg’s companionship until that moment. It reminded him of the first time he saw her on campus: a high ponytail and all confidence seeped into her walk. He’d nearly stumbled over himself trying to impress her. But underneath her attempts to appear as cold and aloof as possible, Zagreus saw her in all of her sweet moments too. The times they spent the mornings after. He’d been happy then, but something was always missing. He’d told her as such, stupidly one day, and it had been downhill from there.

He hoped they could soon be friends.

As he walked out the supermarket entrance, he looked at his watch. And then there was Thanatos. He didn’t expect Than to walk up to him and chat to him like the old days, but there was a coldness that Than had given him that he’d never experienced before. Sure, he’d seen other people on the receiving end of it, but not him.

Ugh, maybe his father was right. Maybe he _was_ spoiled. Zagreus nearly retched at the thought of his father being right, so he shook the feeling off and walking towards the bus stop. As he walked, he saw Hypnos leaned up against his car, yawning into the crux of his elbow as he played a game on his Switch. The car hood was open.

Zagreus jogged over to him. “Car trouble?” he asked.

“Can you believe it?” Hypnos said, though he didn’t seem bothered. “I was just about to head home, and poof, my car battery died.”

“I’d offer you a ride, but unfortunately—” he paused mid-sentence as he held up his bus pass.

“That’s alright. My brother’s coming to help me out. He should be here real soon.”

“Than’s coming?” Zagreus hoped that he didn’t sound too eager. Judging by the grin that Hypnos gave him, he failed.

“No way! Thanatos couldn’t change a car battery for the life of him. I’m talking about Charon,” Hypnos said. Zagreus didn’t know much about Charon. Zagreus had seen him here and there, but unlike Hypnos, who had no problem butting into whatever he and Than got into that day as kids, Charon kept to himself. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever heard him speak.

“Ah,” he said. “Will he be there tonight?”

“Nope. I think he’s got something else to do.” Hypnos raised his shoulders up high in a comically large shrug. “I’m not really sure what he’s up to these days. It’ll just be the four of us. And man, am I looking forward to it.”

“Hypnos, why is it that whenever you say something, I get a sinking feeling in my chest,” Zagreus said, half-jokingly. A silence fell over them for a moment before Zagreus spoke again. “So this Ares…” He drifted off, hoping Hypnos would fill in the blanks like he often did. But this time, he said nothing. He only smiled as he waited for Zagreus to finish his statement. “Nevermind. I suppose I’ll meet him there.” As he spoke, a black car pulled up next to them in the parking lot, and when the window rolled down, Hypnos greeted his brother.

“There you are, brother. Hey, you remember Zagreus, right?” Hypnos said. “He works here now, with me.”

Zagreus made to smile and wave, but he paused when he saw how Charon stared at Zagreus from under his hat. Zagreus could barely see his eyes, but he saw enough to see the glare that Charon was giving him. “Hi, Charon,” he said awkwardly. Why was he staring at him so menacingly?

“Don’t mind him,” Hypnos said. “He’s just upset that you abandoned our brother. Don’t let him fool you. He can be very protective, y’know?”

“A-Abandoned?” Zagreus sputtered out. Charon grunted in response. “That’s not—why did you phrase it like that?”

“Sorry.” Hypnos at least sounded genuinely apologetic. “Vanished? Left? Went poof? What do you call it when you leave your friend without any message or notice?”

Zagreus’ mouth went dry. Hypnos waited patiently for an answer, but Zagreus lost the ability to form words.

“You should’ve seen him after you left. He was so worried that you were dead in a ditch somewhere until he found out from Megaera that you’d just up and poofed.” Despite how lighthearted Hypnos’ tone was, Zagreus could detect just a hint of unhappiness in the way that his voice lowered at the end. “It kinda sucked for a while there.”

“Hypnos, I—“ Zagreus’ watch buzzed against his arm, and when he looked up at the bus stop, he saw his bus about to pull up. “Shit. That’s my bus,” he said. “We’ll continue this later, alright? I’ll see you tonight, Hypnos. I’ll be seeing you, Charon.” The latter kept glaring, but Zagreus was already bolting towards the bus.

It was only when he made it on (at the last second) that he looked at the different alarms that he’d set for his bus. The next one would have only been ten minutes away, and he had plenty of time before he had to be at Than’s. He ran his hands through his hair, turning to look out the window. Hypnos and Charon were still in the parking lot. With a sigh, he leaned against the glass. His thoughts nagged at him incessantly, threatening to pull him through the seat and under the ground beneath him.

 _Maybe running is the only thing I'm good at_. 

* * *

Zagreus slammed the door shut to his apartment without thinking, kicking his shoes off next to the door haphazardly. It was a dangerous thing, to be left alone with his thoughts. It was part of the reason that he always felt the need to keep moving, keep going, and to be around people.

His roommate, poked his head out from the kitchen. “You alright, lad?” Achilles said. Immediately, Zagreus remembered that it was Achilles’ who had graciously allowed him to move in with him so that he wouldn’t have to move back in with his father, and he guiltily straightened up his shoes by the door. “I take it the first day didn’t go well?”

Achilles had been his personal trainer when he was in college, and it was by chance that his Instagram profile had popped up in his recommended when Zagreus was on the verge of making the dreaded ask to Hades. Achilles had even offered to let him pay reduced rent until he was making steady money.

“You could say that,” Zagreus said. He walked into the kitchen, where Achilles was making a sandwich, and recounted the day’s events. “So all in all, work sucks, but at least Meg and I are civil, and I can’t imagine that this dinner tonight will go well.”

“Don’t lose heart so easily. You may be surprised. It could be a good opportunity to talk and reconnect,” Achilles said. “Thanatos must be curious as well, otherwise he would not have invited you.”

“Of all the days that I could have run into him, it had to be my first day on the job. I’ve only been back here for two weeks, and already things are going wrong. Perhaps it’s a bad omen,” Zagreus sulked. He picked a stray tomato slice up from the plate the Achilles slid towards him and popped it into his mouth. “But you’re right. I hope we can at least talk. If it’s the right time to bring it up, I’ll apologize as well. You always know what to say somehow, Achilles.”

Zagreus returned to his room, flicking on the light to illuminate the mess of his room. Achilles only had an air mattress to spare, and it sat in a corner of the room with sheets halfway off. Zagreus’ clothes were strewn everywhere from the two suitcases that he’d brought back with him.

He rummaged through, trying to find something to wear, when his gaze landed on a bottle of nectar that he’d picked up during one of his travels. “It’s good practice to bring something to drink, right, Skelly?” he said half-heartedly to the anatomical skeleton that sat in the corner. Achilles had gotten it to help him with his anatomy classes for his kinesiology degree, and there was nowhere else to store it, so Zagreus told him that it was fine to keep it there. It added a strange charm to the room. 

Zagreus bent down to pick up the bottle, which slotted perfectly in his hands. He swirled around the yellow liquid. “Could also use it for some liquid courage, eh, Skelly?” The skeleton stared back at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll give it as a gift. You don’t have to get on me about it.”

He placed the bottle on the wooden dresser by the window, then continued on his quest to find an outfit. Zagreus ended up settling on black pants and a red button-up shirt, which he always felt a little stuffy in, but he had to put in _some_ effort. Maybe Than would appreciate it.

Once he was ready, he glanced at his watch. If he left now, he’d probably get to Than’s place at around 6:30. He flopped down onto the mattress, scrolling on his phone for a few minutes. Than asked him to show up at 7. Zagreus leaned back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if this Ares person would already be there by the time he arrived.

Then he sat up. Well, being a little early never hurt anyone.

So he quickly threw on some shoes and dashed out the door, telling a confused Achilles that he’d planned to leave early in case there was traffic or bus delays. Achilles, as always, could see right through him, but he didn’t comment on it.

Zagreus ended up at Than’s apartment at 6:27. He knocked in a sing-song rhythm, and a few seconds later, the door opened.

Thanatos stood in front of him with a purple apron on. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Zagreus, which then furrowed into confusion. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. “You’re early,” was all he said.

“Hello to you too,” Zagreus teased. He lifted up the bottle of nectar with a lopsided smile. “I come bearing drink.” When Than continued to stand there, Zagreus coughed awkwardly. “Or I could wait out here for the next 33 minutes, if that would be better.” With the look that Than was giving him, he wondered if Than would actually take him up on the offer.

“I’m not finished cooking, and Hypnos isn’t awake yet,” Thanatos said. “But you’re welcome to keep me company, if you’d like.” He opened the door wider, and Zagreus stepped inside.

Than’s apartment was exactly what he thought it’d be. Simple and clean. He had a purple and gold color scheme going with his curtains and rugs, and the furniture matched. Last time they’d spoken, they were both living in the dorms.

“Wow,” Zagreus said. “Your place is nice, Than.” He followed him into the kitchen. “You’re a full-fledged adult now.”

Thanatos snorted in lieu of a full-fledged laugh. He took the lid off of the pot, and Zagreus could smell a mix of spices. It nearly made his mouth water. He placed he nectar on the counter. “That tends to happen as one gets older.”

The two fell into silence. Years ago, Zagreus would have been content with this – to sit around with Than in comfortable quiet. It was the only time that he could remember his thoughts not racing so much. Than had a way of helping him stay grounded. But that was in the Before Times. Now, the heels of his feet went up and down, and he looked around the room, searching for a topic of conversation. Should he just start with an apology? Should he just make small talk and then wait until after dinner?

“You look like you might combust if you don’t speak,” Than said, barely turning his head to look at him.

Zagreus thought of Meg. “Am I really that easy to read?”

Than glanced down at his anxiously moving feet. “There are a few tells,” he said. “Though it’s been a while, so I may be mistaken.” The unspoken hung in the air between them.

“It’s just, this feels a bit awkward,” Zagreus admitted with a short, nervous laugh. “Unless it’s just me, which would also be valid.”

Than stirred the pot twice before he sighed and leaned the ladle against the edge. “It’s not just you.” Well, that made Zagreus feel only marginally better. Than looked at the clock on the wall. “Hypnos has slept enough. I should go wake him now.” And he started to walk out of the kitchen before Zagreus stopped him.

“Wait, Than,” Zagreus said. “I was hoping that we could catch up beforehand. That’s why I got here early. Before your friend arrives.” Zagreus punctuated the word friend, hoping that maybe Than would give some inkling as to their relationship.

Thanatos hummed quietly instead. “Very well. What would you have us talk about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Anything. That’s what we used to talk about. Just anything at all.” Than resumed his stirring, and Zagreus gestured towards him. “Like that. When did you learn how to cook? I remember you spent so much time ordering at the bistro near campus. You would always get the same thing.”

“Graduate school is a bit costlier,” Than said. “I didn’t want to put the extra strain on my mother by eating out all the time.”

“Ah. How is Nyx doing, these days?”

“She’s fine. She’ll be pleased to hear that you’re back in town, I’m sure,” Than said. His gaze softened. “She was always fond of you.”

“She was like a mother to me,” Zagreus admitted. The guilt gnawed at him again. He hadn’t even told Nyx that he was leaving. "Well, I bet she appreciates it. And I’m sure you’re a great cook. Am I allowed to get the first taste?”

Than glanced down at the pot. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he said. He grabbed one of the metal spoons and scooped up a tiny bit into the spoon, then extended it to Zagreus. Than had fully intended to hand the spoon to Zagreus to take and eat for himself.

Zagreus, however, had a different train of thought. Thinking that Than intended to feed it to him, he leaned forward and took the spoonful into his mouth.

Than’s eyes went comically wide, and he let go like it was hot coal. The spoon was left hanging from Zagreus’ mouth. “What on earth are you doing? You were meant to grab it.” Despite this, Than reached back and went to pull the spoon back out, when he felt Zagreus bite down on it to keep pressure. Than rolled his eyes. “Come on, Zagreus. What are we, children? Let go.”

He felt Zagreus chuckle around it before opening his mouth. “It was pretty good. What kind of dish is it?” Than refused to look at him as he dropped the spoon into the sink. Zagreus’ good mood faltered. “Did I upset you? I didn’t mean to. I truly thought you meant for me to—wait, are you smiling?” he walked over to him, and Than shook his head with a tiny smile on his face.

“Only you would think to do that first,” Than said. His eyes twinkled in slight amusement. Zagreus made sure to commit it to memory. "You are...something." 

“I think it’s part of my charm, don’t you?”

“That it is,” Than said. Zagreus smiled too, glad to see that Than seemed more comfortable than before. His eyes swept over Zagreus. “You look good, by the way. It’s rare to see you dress up a little.”

“Thought I would; at least for you, Than,” Zagreus said, ignoring the way that his cheeks warmed. “You do too. Though, you always do, so that’s no surprise.” Than went back to stirring the pot.

“I could say the same for you,” Than said after a beat, so quiet that Zagreus wasn’t quite sure if he’d heard him correctly.

“Aw, that’s sweet!” Zagreus and Thanatos turned towards Hypnos, who stood against the edge of the kitchen doorway. He yawned into his hand, then grinned at them.

Zagreus felt Thanatos put distance in between them. “Hypnos,” Than said. He looked at Hypnos disapprovingly. “Are you really going to wear sweats and a hoodie?”

Hypnos shrugged. “Shouldn’t we be comfortable in our own home? Besides, I know you’re trying to impress your boyfriend by being all fancy, but I’m pretty sure that he won’t be looking at what I’m wearing.”

At Hypnos’ words, Zagreus felt something get lodged in his throat and coughed a few times. Thanatos just sighed. “Hypnos, please. That’s not the case at all. I would think that you’d want to be somewhat presentable when we have a guest over.” Still, he seemed to relent quickly. “However, I can’t force you. And if that’s how you’re most comfortable, brother, then so be it.”

“Boyfriend?” Zagreus finally said. “This Ares is your boyfriend?”

“Pay no mind to him,” Thanatos said. “He exaggerates exceptionally well.” Hypnos strolled over and picked up a new spoon, then dipped it into the pan to try the stew.

“Mmm, tastes good. You even made harira, one of his favorites." Hypnos said. He chuckled knowingly. "You’re so easy to read sometimes.” Thanatos frowned and swatted his brother away and Hypnos backed up, amused.

“And you don’t get less annoying,” Than said. Though Than looked frustrated, Zagreus could hear the affection still in his voice. “Can you at least set the table?”

“Oooookay,” Hypnos said, drawling out the word so that it was clear they knew how much of a chore it would be for him. He grabbed a few plates from a cupboard and left the kitchen.

“So…” Zagreus began. “Ares?”

Thanatos shook his head. “You should know how Hypnos can be. We aren’t together.” He reached over and lowered the heat of the stovetop. “He has…expressed interest in me, though that is the extent of it right now.”

“Right now, huh?” Zagreus said. His voice felt hollowed out. “That’s great, Than. Really great.” He hoped that there was some emotion in his response. “And you? You feel the same?”

Than fidgeted uncomfortably. Zagreus prepared to apologize for pushing, but Than responded. “Maybe. Why are you asking, Zag?”

“Just curious, I suppose. I’ve never seen you express interest in anyone before,” Zagreus said. At this, Thanatos’ eyebrows shot up. Then they furrowed tensely. “I mean, not that I can remember. Or perhaps I just wasn’t very observant?” he added unsurely.

“Seriously, Zagreus?” Than said. He closed his eyes for a second, and his jaw twitched. “You...Yes. Unobservant seems apt.”

Zagreus frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” Than said. “Or, it doesn’t matter, anyway.” He checked the time again, then turned so that he was leaning his back against the handle of the oven. “Tell me, Zagreus. Did you find it?”

“Find what?”

Than gestured noncommittally into the air. “The thing that you were searching for?”

Zagreus thought about his travels. It had been invigorating at first, to go from place to place, free from his father’s clutches. But then he traveled more, and then some more, and eventually the feeling that he’d tried so desperately to run from came back. It had followed him halfway across the world.

“No,” Zagreus said. He wondered if Than would laugh at him.

Instead, Than gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry. I know it was important to you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Zagreus said. He figured now was as good a time as any to say it. There was a question in Than’s eyes. “I never told you that was leaving.” Zagreus barely got the sentence out before Than started to shake his head in response. He returned to his mindless stirring.

“That was years ago, Zagreus. I’m not—It’s over and done with now. You don’t need to explain anything to me,” he said.

“Really? The way that you’re clutching that ladle suggests otherwise.” Zagreus had meant it as a light teasing remark, but instead, Thanatos scoffed in exasperation.

“Tch. You have no sense of when the right time is to discuss things. Fine, Zagreus. Do you want me to demand an explanation, right now of all times? Then what is your explanation for why you decided to leave without telling me? We were friends, or so I thought,” Than said, and Zagreus winced at his use of the word _were_.

The clinking of plates in the dining room had stopped – no doubt Hypnos was eavesdropping on their conversation. “I don’t know. I just—I had to get out of here, Than. This town is suffocating with my father on my every move. You should know more than anyone. You’ve known me the longest,” Zagreus said.

“And in the end, you’re back here,” Than said, a stoic expression on his face. “So it was all for naught.”

Zagreus frowned. A knife twisted itself into his gut. “I had to at least try, Than. What, you’d rather I’d have stayed here miserable for the rest of my life?”

“Come now, Zagreus, don’t you think a lifetime is a little dramatic?”

“You didn’t have to live with him.”

Than sighed, defeated. “I know,” he said. “I know it was difficult for you. And I understand that you felt a desire to leave. Though, I wish you’d done it differently. You simply disappeared, without so much as a word. A part of me would like to know why, but there’s no point in hashing up old news. What’s done is done.”

“I’m here now, though,” Zagreus said weakly.

“Hm,” Than said. “Although, if you had succeeded, then who knows when I would have next heard from you. Maybe never.” Any of the words Zagreus wanted to say died on his lips.

_I would have come back eventually, when I could stand on my own two feet._

_You would have tried to stop me_.

 _And I would have listened_. 

All of these thoughts popped into Zagreus' mind, and he wanted to say them, but he was struck silent at the hurt in Than's eyes. The silence pressed on, and Than continued. “I don’t want to fight with you, Zagreus. But you can’t simply waltz back into town and assume that things will be alright with everyone that you left behind. Your charm can’t overcome everything, Zag.”

“I’m not assuming that it will. I know I’ve already ruined our friendship, but I still wanted to apologize, because I felt it was important for you to hear,” Zagreus said.

“What do you want me to say to that, Zag?” Than looked worn. “That I’m happy you’re back? That I want you to leave? I can’t tell you something when I don’t know if it’s true myself.”

“I just—” Zagreus stopped mid-sentence when a loud knock came at the door. A solid three knocks.

They heard the door open, and Hypnos’ voice carry into the kitchen. “Hey, Ares!”

Than sighed. Zagreus groaned. This was going to be nothing less than a disaster of epic proportions.


	3. okay fine, maybe i'm just a little nostalgic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be two separate chapters but then i wrote the whole thing and was like eh i'll just post it as one. you'll probably notice immediately where ch 3 was originally supposed to stop, lol.

Thanatos had read a story once, about a man who flew too close to the sun. He’d read it when he was a teenager, when his fleeting lessons in Greek mythology sparked him to want to absorb everything about it in his free time.

He remembered reading it to Zagreus one day in summer, when he’d come over for the fifth time in two days because he didn’t want to be at home. And Thanatos didn’t mind it one bit. On that particular day, Zagreus was slouched on a beanbag, throwing a ball up and down. The sun was doing that thing where it framed Zagreus’ face perfectly, and Thanatos would glance up from his pages every once in a while, to look at him. It must be boring, he would think, to sit here while Thanatos read in his room.

“What are you reading?” Zagreus asked.

“Metamorphoses by Ovid. It’s a collection of mythological narratives that was written in 8 AD and tells of the creation of—”

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Zagreus said, blowing out air as he flapped his lips and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

Thanatos chuckled and continued to read. A few seconds passed before Zagreus grew bored with throwing the ball up into the air. He grabbed another ball – this one an actual round paperweight that was heavier than the softball in his hands. “Hey, Than, you think I can juggle?”

Thanatos lowered his book, frowning. “No. You’re going to miss and it’s going to hit your head.”

Zagreus jutted his lips outward in defiance. “Well, when you say things like that Than I have to try, don’t I?”

“That’s not how that works at all,” Thanatos said. Zagreus stuck his tongue out at him rather childishly, and then he looked up as though that would help him juggle. He threw them both in the air, and Thanatos tossed the book aside, feeling his heart sink into his chest at the thought of the paperweight falling and cracking his skull. “ _Zagreus--”_

He stilled as Zagreus managed to catch them both again. And again. And…he was juggling. Zagreus once again defied all of Than’s expectations as he watched him laugh gleefully, almost as though he was in disbelief at his own abilities himself.

“Aw, you sounded worried, Than.”

Thanatos frowned. “You could have hurt yourself.”

Zagreus, as usual, stared at him like the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He looked at Thanatos like _he_ was the weird one, then grinned so wide that it chipped away at the edges of Thanatos’ own frown. “What’s life without a little pain? You want to try? I can teach you.”

“You literally just learned, Zag. How are you going to teach me?”

“Your first lesson is to never doubt the teacher. Hey, I bet I can do three.”

Thanatos sighed. Zagreus would almost certainly injure himself by the end of the afternoon (he did), but maybe he would be wrong (he wasn’t). Zagreus had a way of surprising him at every turn (but some things never changed).

That hadn't changed, even after all these years. 

Ares, however, had been a welcome surprise to him. Though they’d started out in the same course on military history for their respective degrees, he found his companionship comforting. He’d met him shortly after Zagreus left, and Ares brought stability in a time where things had been all but tumultuous.

He’d debated with Thanatos both in class and after, and though they hadn’t exactly come to an agreement, he found that he liked speaking with him. He spoke in the same way that he carried himself: with an air of prestige and confidence.

And then Ares asked if he wanted to take their relationship further.

Thanatos had been close to giving him an answer—in fact, he’d invited him to dinner intending to speak with him afterwards and finally tell him _yes_.

And now?

Well, Thanatos would usually smile and relax at the sight of him, but with Zagreus next to him, all he could feel was electricity up the arm that was close to brushing Zagreus’ own, which made him tense and acutely aware of all the nerves in his body despite the anger towards Zagreus hat still coursed through him.

Ares eyed him curiously, and Thanatos thought that he should probably move and greet him. Before he could do that, Zagreus stepped forward. “Hello there,” Zagreus said. And then that was it. He didn’t say anything else. The words remained in the air until Ares finally broke eye contact and looked over at Zagreus.

“Ah. Yes, I was informed that there would be another guest joining us tonight. A childhood friend of theirs, correct?” Ares said. “And now you work with Hypnos? I’ve heard much about the owner of that grocery store. He manages with quite the iron fist.” 

Zagreus smiled bitterly. “Not far from the truth. Actually, he’s my father, believe it or not. You’d think that would afford me some sort of special treatment, but actually, it’s quite the opposite.” Thanatos was once again struck by how open and honest Zagreus could be, especially to someone that he just met. “But I’m sure you didn’t come here just to hear me complain.”

“Nonsense. A friend of Thanatos is good in my book.”

“Here, I’ll put this in the kitchen,” Thanatos said, gesturing to the wine in Ares’ hand. “Zagreus brought some as well, so we’ll have a couple of options tonight.”

“It doesn’t look nearly as fancy as yours, though,” Zagreus said. He laughed. “I almost want to pretend I never brought it, but I think it tastes better than it looks, promise.”

“I look forward to trying it.” Ares said. Then he turned his attention back to Thanatos. “I’ll help you in the kitchen,” he said.

The two of them walked into the kitchen. And here, Thanatos felt that he could breathe normally, much like walking inside of a cool air-conditioned house to escape the blistering heat of the sun. He placed the bottle of wine on the counter, and Ares stood next to him.

“Is something troubling you?” Ares asked.

“It’s been a long day, that’s all.”

“We could have rescheduled,” Ares said.

Thanatos shook his head. “No, I wanted to see you, anyway,” he said. That, at least, was the truth. He’d been looking forward to it for the entire week. Thanatos wasn’t a recluse, but he didn’t have many people that he called friends. And after a long week of studying, writing papers, and generally burying himself in his studies, seeing Ares was a pleasant addition to his weekend.

The admission made Ares grin, and Thanatos smiled in response. Maybe it would be okay. This was okay. “That smell…did you cook harira?”

“You mentioned that you liked it, and I thought I’d try to cook something new,” he said. He thought about Hypnos’ words from earlier, feeling himself grow a tad sheepish. Was it too much of a gesture? He made to backtrack when he caught Ares step closer, into his space. “I hope I did it justice.” he said.

Ares leaned forward, like he might whisper a secret, and Thanatos had just leaned in as well when he heard a very familiar--

“Oh! Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Zagreus said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. His arm was halfway in the air, like he’d meant to do something else, but now it just hung there as he stared at them.

“What is it, Zag?” Thanatos asked.

Zagreus’ mouth opened and closed once before he cleared his throat. Hypnos joined him at his side, looking bored. “We’re hungry. Are you two done making googly eyes?” Hypnos said.

Oddly, Thanatos was glad for his brother’s interruption. He threw his brother a grateful glance, hoping that some kind of sibling telepathy would take over, and Hypnos tilted his head curiously. “Good point,” Thanatos said.

All of them settle into the dining room, and Thanatos could only imagine that everything would go horribly wrong. Much to his surprise, it went better than he expected. Zagreus chatted away with ease, and, unsurprisingly, Ares took a liking to him. Thanatos had yet to meet a person that hadn’t built up a strange fondness for him. Aside from Hades, and even then, Thanatos never knew how to mention to Zagreus that he always felt that there was something else going on, underneath the surface. It wasn’t an excuse for how poorly Hades had treated him, anyway, and he doubted Zagreus would want to hear it.

It was in Zagreus’ conversation with Ares that he learned more about the places that Zagreus had been. He learned about the various odd jobs that Zagreus had taken: making deliveries, housesitting, dogsitting, working as a tour guide (his shortest stint, when he couldn’t memorize the note cards for the life of him), and though Zagreus was back and sitting in his dining room, Thanatos found that as he listened to his past tales, he was _rooting_ for him. He spent his nights in hostels or couches of friends that he’d made along the way, and sometimes he had to buy the cheapest thing at the convenience store for dinner, but he persisted.

As the dinner wound down, Thanatos allowed himself to be swept up in his stories until he remembered that as Zagreus gallivanted around the world, Thanatos had been worried for those first few days before he learned what had actually happened. He thought about this as he set his glass of wine down, and he went with more force than intended, causing some of it to slosh over and onto the table and his dress shirt.

He cursed under his breath, but apparently not quiet enough, because the others turned to look at him and Zagreus stopped in the middle of some story about him trying to ride a bull in Greece.

Hypnos took the opportunity to yawn, and normally Thanatos would ignore it, but he felt a twinge of exhaustion hit him too, and he glanced up at the wall clock. “I suppose it is getting a bit late. Should we wrap up for tonight?” he said.

“Oh yeah. It is pretty late. I guess we just got carried away with the time. Dinner was delicious,” Zagreus said.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ares said, and Thanatos stood up. “I’ll stay and help you clean up.”

Thanatos nodded, and Zagreus’ chair scraped against the floor as he stood up rather quickly. “I can help too,” he said. “You know what they say, the more hands the merrier.”

Quite honestly, he wanted Zagreus out of his apartment. He found himself exhausted from the whirlwind of his stories. “That’s alright, Zagreus. It shouldn’t take more than the two of us. It’s already late for you.”

“Ah, well—it’s quite late for Ares as well,” Zagreus said. Both Thanatos and Ares exchanged a glance, and Zagreus’ confidence faltered. “I mean, I suppose you wouldn’t need three hands. I understand. I guess I should be on my way then.”

Thanatos was certain that he would regret his next action, but he decided to act on it anyway. “Seeing as how my brother has fallen asleep, I’ll walk you to the door,” he said. Thanatos looked over to where his brother had begun to doze off at the dinner table. His head lolled until it fell to his chest and popped back up again.

Zagreus chuckled. “He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, no matter where he is. I don’t know how he does it.”

“When your head is empty, it’s probably quite easy,” Thanatos quipped. He told Ares that he would return shortly and tried not to focus too much on the questioning look that Ares was giving him. He gestured for the door and followed after as Zagreus led the way.

“Aw, Than, I know you don’t mean that,” Zagreus teased.

“No, but I’m just as perplexed as the next person. I told him as such one day and he looked at me like I was some sort of pitiable creature for not being able to sleep as easily as him.” Thanatos opened the front door, surprising both Zagreus and himself when he walked outside. Zagreus followed him out the door, and Thanatos closed it behind him.

It was warm outside, and chirping crickets could be heard from where they stood. There was no need for him to stand out here with Zagreus. He should _definitely_ go inside now.

Zagreus fumbled through his wallet and pockets. “Now where did I put that bus pass?” he mumbled.

Thanatos frowned. He took his phone out of his pocket. “Let me get a cab for you,” he said. “The buses only run every hour when it’s this late at night.”

“That’s alright, Than. You don’t have to do that for me. It’s a nice night, I don’t mind waiting,” Zagreus said. “I wouldn’t want you to spend your money.”

“It’s late, Zag. Speaking of sleep, I’ll sleep better knowing that you weren’t waiting out here so late at night,” Thanatos insisted.

Zagreus’ face softened, and he smiled. “Okay. Sure, Than. Thank you.”

Thanatos called for a cab, then told Zagreus that it should arrive in ten minutes. “Do you want to wait inside?” he asked.

Zagreus shook his head. “I like it out here. It feels good. Not that your house didn’t feel good, Than. It’s just—I like looking up at the sky at night. Is that strange? You can’t even see any stars, but it’s nice. Oh, but you don’t have to wait with me. I’m sure you want to get back inside.”

“Yes. I should,” Thanatos said, making no motion to move.

Something settled over them in the air, thick and filled with the words that Thanatos wanted to say to him.

“How did—”  
“I just—”

They both started. Thanatos broke off abruptly, while Zagreus chuckled after he’d stopped. “Sorry. I just wanted to say that this was fun, Than. We should do it again, maybe just the two of us. Maybe we can go visit that old bistro we used to frequent. Or, I don’t know, anything else,” Zagreus said.

“I’m busy, Zag. I barely have enough time as it is,” Thanatos said.

“I’m quite busy myself, you know.” Zagreus’ serious look lasted just a moment before it broke, and Thanatos couldn’t help but smile in response. “It doesn’t have to be long. I think I have thirty minutes for lunch at work. We could get lunch.”

It was remarkably easy to get swept up in Zagreus’ whims. Thanatos almost faltered. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Oh.” The expression on Zagreus’ face fell. “Can I ask why not?”

He sighed. “It’s as I said, Zagreus. I don’t know if I can simply pick our friendship up where it left off.”

Zagreus nodded. “I know. Of course, I know that. But we’re…” Zagreus fell silent.

“We’re what, Zag?” Thanatos faced him fully, making eye contact with curiosity.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t know anymore, but I’d still like to have you in my life, if you’ll have me. Perhaps we can even start over.”

“Start over? How do you suppose we do that?”

Zagreus smiled hopelessly, extending a hand to Thanatos. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Zagreus. I work with Hypnos.”

Thanatos felt his fingers twitch of their own accord. Just like that, he could get caught in his orbit. Zagreus always wore his heart on his sleeve, so the sincerity in his voice and on his face was entirely clear to Thanatos.

He started to move his hand, and then a car horn beeped and a cab pulled up to them on the street. Zagreus looked at the cab for only a second before he turned back around, his hand still in the air.

Thanatos closed his eyes, pressing them together for an achingly long moment. When he opened them again, he put his hand on the doorknob. “You should get going, Zag. I’ll see you around.”

The hand in the air slowly lowered, and Thanatos almost had to turn away from the hurt on his face. “I…I understand. Right. Maybe I’ll see you at the store.”

Thanatos considered telling him that he didn’t often shop at H-Mart. He’d only gone to that one because Hypnos said he’d needed him for something, so he figured he do his shopping there. Hypnos, in fact, did not need anything at all, and Thanatos suspected that he’d done that just to orchestrate them running into each other again.

“Maybe. Goodnight, Zagreus.” 

When Thanatos returned to the kitchen, he found that Ares had already washed half of the dishes. Guilt gnawed at him, and he joined Ares at his side. He apologized, then reached for one of the plates.

As he did so, Ares spoke. “I have to wonder, Thanatos. You seemed tense when Zagreus spoke about his stories.”

“You noticed?” he said. Thanatos considered denying it. It wouldn’t be too difficult. But the many forms of denial that he’d experienced for himself over the years were exhausting, and he didn’t want to add any more to the plate. “Zagreus and I…we aren’t as close anymore.”

“I see.”

The curtness of his response made Thanatos want to explain further. “Those travels that he talked about. He neglected to mention the part where he left without telling anyone.” He felt embarrassed as he spoke. Surely, he sounded like a spoiled child or someone with an unrequited crush.

“He hurt you,” Ares said.

“Yes.”

“Understandable,” Ares said, and Thanatos looked at him in surprise. “It sounds like you have some things to figure out. I won’t ask you for an answer tonight, then.”

Thanatos didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Instead, he did let out a long exhale. Ares turned the water back on, and the two of them resumed cleaning. Every few seconds, Thanatos would look over at him. Ares was uncomplicated. In contrast, Zagreus was complication in its purest form. He moved impulsively like a leaf blowing whichever way the wind stirred it.

He used to appreciate that – it was a spontaneity that he’d only over experienced with Zagreus. But maybe he could use a little bit more uncomplicated. 

By the time Ares left for the evening, it was nearly 11PM, and Thanatos woke Hypnos from the table.

“Oh, the party’s over?” Hypnos said. He didn’t sound that disappointed. “Man, I’m tired.”

“I noticed. At least try to go to sleep in your own bed this time,” Thanatos said. The table had been cleaned off, and they’d wiped down the whole thing without Hypnos ever stirring. “I’m going to bed.”

“Maybe I will too,” Hypnos said, and Thanatos didn’t even bother to question him on it. “Boy, that dinner was interesting. Here I thought you would seal the deal with Ares while you were both cleaning!”

“Why would—Hypnos, were you eavesdropping?” Thanatos asked.

“No, you were both talking so loud. I guess you thought I was asleep or something. Still, it sure was a surprise.”

“Hypnos.” The force of Thanatos’ voice caused Hypnos to pause mid-stretch, but the lazy smile stayed on his face. “Please, spare me the innocent act. I know you’re not as oblivious as you seem. Explain to me why you thought this dinner would be a good idea.”

“I never said it would be a good idea. I said we’d love to catch up.”

“I—” Thanatos paused as he remembered Hypnos’ words from the store. Then he groaned in exasperation. “And why did you assume such a thing?”

“I was right, wasn’t I? Weren’t you curious to know what he’d been up to all these years, _hmmmmm_?” Hypnos said.

“…I never thought you the type to be so involved in the business of others.”

“I’m not,” Hypnos said. “That sounds like way too much effort.”

“Then why?”

“I told you before. You’re so easy to read sometimes,” Hypnos said, and Thanatos’ could’ve sworn that he saw pity in his brother’s eyes. Ugh. Seeing that was almost worse than this situation.

“You’re saying you did this for me?” Thanatos asked. “Regardless, I think your plan backfired. I think…” He pressed his fingers to his temple. He couldn’t believe he was confiding in Hypnos, of all people. “Nevermind. There’s no reason for us to see each other again. Perhaps that would be for the best.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Hypnos held up his hand, and slotted in between his fingers was a bus pass. “I think he might need this, don’t you?”

“Did you steal that from him?” Thanatos scoffed. Just how many times had his brother woken up?

“Do you think I’d go through all that trouble? It’s not my fault it fell out of his pocket.”

“Make sure to give it back to him tomorrow.”

“I’m off tomorrow,” Hypnos said. He handed the pass to Thanatos with a syrupy smile. “But if I remember correctly, you have a class tomorrow, and it’s fairly close.”

“You are impossible sometimes, Hypnos.”

“Aw, I love you too, bro! I’m always here to help!” Hypnos said, and Thanatos was inclined to believe the opposite.

“Your definition of the word ‘help’ seems to differ from mine,” Thanatos said. Even still, he sighed and snatched the pass from Hypnos’ outstretched hand. “I’ll stop by briefly.” Maybe he could stop by early, when Zagreus wouldn’t be working. He could drop it off with Megaera and be done with it.

Thanatos nodded. This was a good plan.

If only he actually listened to himself.

Zagreus, Thanatos would discover, was entirely like the sun. He pulled everything into his orbit without even realizing it. Just like that, his return had upended Thanatos’ life, simply by his being in front of him.

* * *

Zagreus sat in the cab and leaned his head back against the seat. He stared up at the hood of the car as an ache throbbed in his chest. There was no reason for them to see each other again, Zagreus thought. The dinner had gone well, but it was clear that Than didn’t want to be around him. Perhaps he’d go the rest of this time in town not speaking to him. The thought of that made the ache feel more like someone had sucker-punched him in the heart.

Did he even have a right to be upset? Briefly, Zagreus wondered if this was how Than felt in the wake of Zagreus’ departure. Not knowing whether or not he’d ever hear from him again. Zagreus didn’t have an excuse for not telling him. He thought that he needed a blank slate before leaving.

He’d figured that he would come back one day strumming with a newfound sense of purpose, tell his father off, and Than would be pissed at him but would see that it had been the right decision after all.

None of those things happened, except he was right in knowing that Than would be upset.

Feeling uneasy, Zagreus realized that if _this_ was how Than felt, he wasn’t sure if he deserved Than’s forgiveness either.

* * *

Dusa hummed to herself as she waited for the ad to end on the podcast she was listening to about productivity and tidiness. She often liked to listen to these on her way to work, especially with the bus ride already been almost an hour long. She liked to leave early, just in case there were any delays.

The ads had just come to an end when she heard someone taking large gasping breaths at the front of the bus. She looked up and saw Zagreus, who was leaned over and heaving while a couple of people waited behind him. He rummaged through his wallet and his pockets for something, and a bunch of coins came falling down.

“I swear I have it…” Zagreus said as he fumbled to pick up the coins that fell. The people behind him walked around and swiped their cards. “I’ll just use coins then. Uh, is this enough?” The bus driver said something that Dusa couldn’t hear, but she saw Zagreus smile as he ran his hand through his hair. Unfortunately, he did this as the bus lurched forward, and he stumbled to grab onto one of the metal bars.

Zagreus caught Dusa’s eye when he steadied himself, and she gave him a small wave from her seat. “Hey, Dusa!” He said loudly, and then proceeded to walk towards her.

She could feel her heart start to speed up as he approached. Dusa knew that Hades could be kind of scary, so she thought that maybe Zagreus would be the same. But he seemed…kind. And he didn’t mind when she tripped over her words as she explained things or when she had to reach into her pocket or grab something small just to have something in her hands.

Dusa had never met someone like him.

“What a morning this has been.” he said as he took the open seat next to her. “My alarm didn’t go off and then I couldn’t find my bus pass, and it was just one thing after another. I didn’t even get to eat.”

She reached into her small backpack and pulled out a granola bar. “You can have one of these if you want. I have plenty.”

“Are you sure?” Zagreus asked. She nodded, and he took it, grateful. He opened it and scarfed it down quickly. “Are you late too?” he asked as he swallowed a large bite. “That’s surprising.”

“No. I had a doctor’s appointment this morning, so I’m starting later in the day. I-I hope you won’t get in too much trouble, though, for being late.” She didn’t tell him, but she’d heard the two of them arguing before he started yesterday.

Zagreus grimaced. “It’s nothing I’m not used to, Dusa. He doesn’t scare me. I hope he hasn’t been overbearing with you, though?”

“Oh! No, h-he hasn’t,” Dusa said. She began to twirl an earbud around her finger. “I don’t really talk to him that much, anyway. He can be kind of scary. Er! Not that your father is scary, it’s just—” She stumbled over her words, but Zagreus just gave her a comforting smile.

“It’s alright. I know what you mean. You’ll tell me if he ever treats you unfairly, yeah?’ Zagreus said.

“Um, sure,” Dusa said uncertainly. She didn’t plan on it because she didn’t want to hear them argue again, but still, his request surprised her. They’d only just met, after all. Zagreus must have sensed her trepidation, because he continued.

“I know we’ve only started working together, but from what Meg has told me, you’re easily one of the most hard-working people he’s ever had,” Zagreus said, and he sounded so earnest that Dusa had no choice but to believe him.

She smiled and looked down at her hands, unsure of how to respond. But Zagreus seemed content to casually chat until they arrived at the bus stop, which was a short five-minute walk from the store.

As they approached, Zagreus spoke again. “Say, Dusa, let me ask you something. Has the store always felt so dreary? There’s hardly anyone here.” He gestured to the nearly empty parking lot, which had mostly cars that Dusa recognized from her co-workers.

“Well…” She hesitated. “You think so?” She settled on saying. That seemed like a safe enough answer.

“No one looks happy to be there, ever,” Zagreus continued as they got closer to the front entrance. “I mean, that man over there looks like he’d rather watch paint dry.” He gestured to the person that was pushing a long row of carts. “I didn’t see him yesterday.”

“Oh. That’s Patroclus. He’s been here for a little. He usually works in the back with stocking and unloading. I-It’s maybe not the most cheerful place, but it’s still a nice place to work,” Dusa said. “I’m happy to be there.”

“Well, no doubt it’s a better place because of people like you, then,” Zagreus said easily. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “There must be something that can be done to liven this place up.”

When they got inside, Zagreus waved to Orpheus and Hypnos at the register before the two of them went to the backroom to get ready for the shift.

Dusa heard Meg in Hades’ office with the door open, and she desperately wished that the store was slightly bigger so that she could clock in without having to walk past his office. Although, she figured that he probably preferred it that way, so that he could see everything that was happening.

Both of them turned to look at her as her card beeped, and she lifted her hand up in what was supposed to be a wave. “M-Morning.” Meg had her lips pursed, and Dusa could see how annoyed she was. Meg’s eyes flickered over to Zagreus, who stepped forward into the doorway.

“He’s finally arrived!” Hades’ voice boomed, a note of condescension in his voice. “And what is the explanation for your tardiness, I wonder?”

“I’m…sorry I’m late,” he said, and Dusa noticed that he did at least genuinely look apologetic. He also noticed that he looked mostly at Meg, whose annoyed expression had cooled a little. “I overslept, and then I couldn’t find my bus pass. I did send a message to let you know.”

“It’s been one day and you’ve already failed at coming in on time,” Hades said. “How embarrassing.”

Zagreus scoffed. “I already apologized, and I told you it was an accident. It’s not like I willfully chose to come in late.” And then he added, grumbling, “…It’s not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“How true. You have nowhere else to be, and still you are almost two hours late,” Hades said. “If only you were more like the others, perhaps I wouldn’t have to find someone else in to take over your duties.”

“I-I should go get ready…” Dusa said, shrinking into herself. No one liked being berated, and certainly not in front of an audience.

“Oh please, have you looked around? No one even likes it here,” Zagreus retorted.

“Enough,” Hades said. “You’re dismissed. Megaera, take him to where he’ll be working his shift today.”

Meg stood and nodded, then gestured for the two of them to follow her. She shut the door to Hades office, and when she was far enough away, she turned to face Zagreus with her lips pressed tightly together.

“What, you’re going to belittle me too?” Zagreus said. Dusa could still feel him fuming.

“Please, Zag,” Meg said, rolling her eyes. “I think he did enough for the both of us.”

“Where’s he put me today? Somewhere he probably thinks is a punishment.”

“You’ll cover the register after Orpheus is off. But until then…” Meg drifted off, a sympathetic tinge to the way her eyebrows furrowed together.

“What? What is it?”

Meg stopped in front of the storage area, and Dusa realized exactly where he would be. She almost wanted to apologize for him. No one liked freezer duty.

* * *

Zagreus felt like his arms might fall off – but only if his legs didn’t turn to jelly first. For once, he found himself wanting to just sit and do nothing. He finished stocking the last of the milk, wiping the sweat from his brow as the door to the freezer opened. 

“Wow, this looks not fun at all!”

Zagreus closed his eyes. He often enjoyed Hypnos’ jovial mood, but after this, the smile that he could hear in his tone made him want to scream. He opened his eyes and turned to him with a glare. “Yes, that’s putting it mildly, Hypnos, thank you.”

The man from before – Patroclus – stood next to him with a stoic expression. “Guess what? You’re finally free from freezer duty,” Hypnos declared. “Patroclus is taking over. He likes this station anyway.”

“You’re not pulling my leg, are you?” Zagreus said. “You don’t have to tell me twice. This is horrible—oh, I mean—” He stopped abruptly as he looked at the man who would be taking over said horrible station.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Patroclus said. His voice betrayed nothing. “I quite like it here. Don’t let me keep you. Orpheus should be off soon, and you’ll be taking over for him.”

“Really?” Zagreus sputtered, shocked that this was something that anyone could enjoy. “Well, alright.” He explained to Patroclus everything that he’d done thus far, then exited the storage area with Hypnos in tow. “He really likes it there? It’s so…desolate,” Zagreus said once they were out and headed towards the front.

“He’s always been kinda broody. Don’t mind him. I think he’s sad about some guy or something? Who knows?” Hypnos said.

“Huh,” Zagreus replied. “That’s a bit sad.”

“Right, right. I’m sure you know all about that,” Hypnos said nonchalantly. He waved a hand in the air lazily, and when Zagreus stumbled to a stop, Hypnos turned to him with a suspiciously bright smile. “Or maybe you don’t?”

“Hypnos, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zagreus said, injecting as much bravado into his voice as he could.

“Oh, don’t worry though, the feeling’s mutual,” Hypnos said. Then he turned and continued walking. It took Zagreus a second to register his words, but when he did, he stumbled forward after Hypnos and fell into step beside him.

“What do you mean?” Zagreus asked, but before Hypnos answered, they got to the register, where Orpheus was staring at his phone still behind his register. He had one of his earbuds out and hanging over his shoulder.

Orpheus barely glanced up at them. “Oh, hello Zagreus. Hypnos. Just a moment. I’ve been trying to order something and the store has excellent wifi, you see. I don’t have a good signal on my own.”

“It’s fine,” Zagreus said, although he hoped that he’d pick up the pace just a tad so that he could go back to questioning Hypnos, who had already gone back to his own register. “Ordering something good, then?”

At this, Orpheus smiled timidly. “Well…I was thinking about it. I wanted to order some flowers for Eurydice, although I’m not sure she would want them, so maybe I shouldn’t. It’s best that I leave her be. You’re right, Zagreus, what was I thinking?” Orpheus said as Zagreus stood there still having not said anything.

“Um, alright?” Zagreus said. He didn’t know much about their situation aside from what Meg had told them, which was that they’d broken up a while ago. “But you never know.” He wondered if Than would like flowers. Curious, he peered over at Orpheus’ phone where the flower shop website was open. “Persephone’s Flowers?” he read. Zagreus had never heard of it before.

“Yes,” Orpheus said. “I wanted to find the best of the best, and I found this one after scrolling through many websites. However, it is across the country,” he said. “I wonder if they deliver nationwide. I could try to have it delivered directly to the store.”

“You’re going to order flowers from across the country?” Zagreus repeated, dumbfounded. “Wow.” Than probably wouldn’t want a grand gesture like that. Unless…would he? Zagreus committed the website name to memory, deciding to look more into it later.

“Hey, we don’t pay you to stand around and talk,” Meg barked from the entrance, where she was putting back shopping baskets. Despite this, she didn’t look _too_ annoyed.

“I should be off; I need to go clock out, anyway,” Orpheus said. “I have much to think about.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Zagreus said. Once Orpheus left, Zagreus turned around to where Hypnos sat at his own register. He was busy playing some game on his phone, but before he could ask about Thanatos, Meg had walked up to him and snatched the phone right from his hands.

“Awww. I was so close to beating that boss,” Hypnos said with a pout.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about getting in trouble? I could have Hades speak to you for this,” Meg said, cutting her eyes at him. Hypnos did not, in fact, look at all concerned. Zagreus wondered if his father secretly had a soft spot for him – after all, he was Nyx’s son, and while they butt heads in the past, they were still family friends. Then Zagreus rejected the thought. As if his father could have a soft spot for anything. “I swear, I work with nothing but idiots. And Dusa.”

“Me too, Meg? I’m a little bummed,” Zagreus called from his end. She turned to him, clicking her teeth. “I’m setting up, I’m setting up. I mean, there’s no one here anyway. What does it matter?” He gestured to the empty store. “You know what this place needs? Some décor. It’s so dreary in here.”

Meg raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re going to decorate a grocery store?”

“Well, maybe not me, specifically.”

Meg huffed a laugh. “I see. Good luck with that, Zagreus. That’s none of my business. However, a customer could walk in at any moment. You need to be prepared. Don’t make me separate you two. I know you were about to talk to Hypnos,” Meg told him.

“Wha—I mean, I was just going to ask one question.”

“Save it for later.” Meg said. Zagreus prepared to protest, but the look Meg gave him made the words die on his tongue. He held up his hands, relenting, and made a mental note to text Hypnos once Meg gave him his phone back. “And don’t even think about texting him either,” she added.

“Alright, alright,” Zagreus said. As he tried to get the register started for his shift, it kept lagging, and so he pressed the same button multiple times until too many things were happening on the screen at once. He swore under his breath. “All the money that my father has, and he can’t fix his machines?” He looked up to try and spot Meg, only to see the automatic doors to slide open at the front entrance.

Thanatos walked inside, and Zagreus forgot all about his broken register. He caught Than’s gaze almost instantly, and Zagreus tried to not look overly happy. Unfortunately, Than didn’t exactly smile back. Instead, his eyes traveled behind Zagreus to land on his brother.

“ _Hypnos_? what are you doing here?” Than said, ignoring Zagreus in favor of stalking over to Hypnos’ register. Zagreus deflated.

“I work here,” Hypnos said, then chuckled to himself. Than was not amused. “Just kidding. Someone called out, so I’m covering their shift.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me so that I didn’t have to travel all the way over here?” Than said. The irritation radiated off of him, and Zagreus almost turned away to leave them to their conversation. _Almost_. His curiosity and desire to see Than won over in the end.

“I didn’t know where you put the bus pass,” Hypnos said with a shrug.

“You—ugh. I would have told you,” Than said, resigned. He turned back to Zagreus, then dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Zagreus back his bus pass. “I believe this is yours. You left it at our apartment last night.”

“Oh! You had it. Thanks for bringing it back,’ Zagreus said. “I was looking all over for it this morning. It’s a 30-day pass so I would’ve hated to have to replace it.”

“Yes, well…” Than paused. “I should apologize. If I hadn’t insisted on calling the cab, you would have known last night.”

“What? No, it’s fine. I appreciated it. It was kind of you to offer. And much cozier,” Zagreus said. Than looked at him curiously, then nodded. He took a step back as though Zagreus had closed some distance between them, when in reality they were already far enough away from each other.

“Then... I won’t keep you. You both have work to do. I just came to drop this off before my class,” Than said.

“Than,” Zagreus said quickly. “How long is your class? My shift is over in a couple hours. How about we grab a bite to eat? As a thank you for bring this back.”

Than hesitated. “It’s really not that big of a deal, Zag.”

“I know, but—” Zagreus bit his tongue as he tried to find the right words. He wondered if he should apologize again. There wasn’t anyone else in the nearby vicinity except for Hypnos, but Zagreus figured that Than would still not want something like that in public. “It’ll be my treat. Who would say no to a free meal?” As Zagreus said the words, it dawned on him that Than was actually someone who would say no to a free meal.

Than stared at him for a few seconds before he laughed through his nose. “You’ll treat me?” There was a playful glint in his eye. “With what money?” Oh, right. He wasn’t exactly rolling in cash at the moment, and he couldn’t ask his father for an advance payment just to treat Than to a fancy meal.

“I’ll think of something,” Zagreus said. “I’ll surprise you.”

“That’s not a comforting thought,” Than said, and Zagreus’ latched onto Than’s teasing smile like a lifeline. “My class could get out early.”

Zagreus prayed to whatever god he was meant to believe in that that wouldn’t happen. “I can text you when I’m off. And if you’re free, then we’ll meet up. How about that?” he said. Then he took a deep breath, deciding to just go ahead and say it. “Plus…I wanted to talk to you again.” Thanatos stiffened at that. “And if you want nothing to do with me after that, I’ll respect it.”

Zagreus stilled his breathing as he waited for Than to decide. Finally, Than sighed. “Fine. Yes. I should have some time after my class gets out. _I’ll_ text _you_ , and I’ll come pick you up from here and take us to…wherever it is you have planned.”

“Really? That sounds great. That’ll be great,” Zagreus said, elated. A smile played at the edges of his lips, and Zagreus had to fight to keep it from spreading too wide.

“Right. Well. I’ll see you later. I’ve kept you from your work for too long,” Than said. He turned to Hypnos, who was watching between the two of them with his eyes crinkling from his smile. “Don’t give me that look, Hypnos. Get back to work.” Luckily, Than didn’t turn back around, otherwise he would have seen the same exact smile on Zagreus’ own face.

Zagreus was beyond elated, so much so that he took Meg’s verbal lashing in stride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone do work at this store or nah 
> 
> also just got the dialogue in game when ares is trying to meet up with nyx woops let’s just pretend that didn’t happen in this au lmao
> 
> In case it isn’t clear I love writing sibling dialogue, especially Than & Hypnos. 
> 
> Oop—who asked for subplots in my rom-com


End file.
